


Ailicec Can't Be Replaced

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Embrace, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ailicec discovers another side of King Kooh after the latter's pet snake attacks her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ailicec Can't Be Replaced

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

*I’m hungry* Ailicec thought. She faced Repsaj before she smiled. She stood by their bed and embraced the man she loved. ‘’Are you hungry?’’ Ailicec viewed Repsaj shaking his head. After releasing Repsaj, she walked out of her chamber.

Ailicec wandered in the dark pyramid. Her eyes became wide after she stepped on something. Her jaw dropped the minute she heard a hiss. *King Kooh’s pet snake?* Ailicec trembled. She gasped when someone’s arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Ailicec struggled as she was pulled into a lighter area. She was released. She turned and faced King Kooh. Her eyes widened again. *Repsaj’s brother?* Ailicec saw concern in King Kooh’s eyes.

‘’I apologize about the snake slithering out of a certain chamber again. Thank you for locating the cobra so that I can return it to the chamber.’’

Repsaj ran to Ailicec. Worry filled his eye. He embraced Ailicec. ‘’I heard what King Kooh said about the snake.’’ 

Ailicec glanced at the cobra after it slithered to King Kooh. Her lower lip trembled. ‘’I’m not hungry now.’’ Ailicec turned to Repsaj and smiled. ‘’Your brother saved my life, Repsaj.’’ She saw a sudden smile on Repsaj’s face. Confusion caused Ailicec to tilt her head to one side.

‘’Thank you for saving Ailicec’s life,’’ Repsaj said to King Kooh. His eyes were on the latter as he smiled. ‘’Ailicec is my treasure.’’

 

The End


End file.
